


Let's go raid Area 51

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied Peter Parker/MJ, Or well I tried to, They're dumbasses and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: The raid to Area 51 was Peter, Shuri and Harley's idea, don't even try change my mind because that shit won't workInspired bythis





	Let's go raid Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> The raid to Area 51 was Peter, Shuri and Harley's idea, don't even try change my mind because that shit won't work
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EA-sPk1WwAAXTat?format=jpg&name=small)

Peter couldn't wait to show Harley and Shuri all New York had to offer for their first official visit of the Big Apple. That's it, if it wasn't so damn _hot_. So they're now in Peter's room, Shuri laying on the top bunk, feet up the wall, Peter laying on the bottom bunk and Harley sitting on the desk chair, throwing a ball in the air and catching it, a fan slowly spinning in the exact center of the room. May came in before, promising Chinese food for dinner, to which the teens agreed wholeheartedly.

«I wasn't expecting it to be this hot» Peter says in the silence that follows after May closes the door, «I really wanted you guys to meet Ned and MJ»

Harley shrugs, catching the ball in time, «Don't worry»

Shuri looks at him, a grin on her face, «How is it going with MJ?»

Peter blushes, «It's going great»

«Did you know she figured out he's Spiderman?» Shuri asks Harley. 

«No way! She's too smart for you, dude»

Peter rolls his eyes and throws the Spiderman plushie Ned and MJ gave him as a joke at Harley's head, «At least I have a girlfriend»

«Ouch» Harley says in mock offense, «that's low»

Shuri sighs, «You're such children»

«Oh, we're sorry our antics bother you, Your Highness» 

Shuri sits up, «Call me Your Highness again and I'll throw you something worse than a Spiderman plushie»

«For real though,» Harley says, «it's not that bad, it could have been worse»

«Yeah, we could have been stumbled in the middle of an alien invasion» Shuri adds. 

«How come aliens always choose New York though, what has this place that's so special for them? It's not like y'all have Area 51 here or something»

Peter chuckles, «True, Miss Danvers would know»

Shuri and Harley share a questioning look.

«And what would _that_ mean?» Shuri asks.

«She has a cat in Area 51» Peter replies, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. 

«Yeah, sure» Harley laughs.

Peter sits up on the bed, «I swear, she told me»

«She told you» Harley repeats. 

Peter nods, «After a meeting with the Avengers, I asked her if Fury knew something about Area 51 since, well, they go way back and he's this big agent dude and she told me her cat is there because she, the cat, is some kind of fler-something»

Harley raises one eyebrow at him. 

«We can always go there if you don't believe me» Peter challenges.

«And how are you planning to break in, exactly?» Harley asks, then looks up at the other teen, «Shuri, you're being unusually quiet»

Peter joins Harley at the desk and sees that Shuri is typing something on a holoscreen of her kimoyo bracialet.

«What are you doing?» he asks.

«I'm writing a petition to raid Area 51 and if you're lying to us, Parker, you'll bathe Bucky's goats for a week»

Harley raises one hand, «And I'll get to watch»

Peter looks between Shuri and Harley, considering. «Deal» he says at last. 

Shuri smirks and clicks on the "publish" button. 


End file.
